1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface modified ceramic filters useful, for among other things, as water purification filters and water purification devices. Additionally, the present invention relates to a method of making the surface modified ceramic filters and a method for employing the same in water purification filters and water purification devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to worldwide growth in population and industrialization, along with natural disasters, world supplies of safe drinking water are dwindling. Key pollutants that pose a threat to humans via polluted water consumption are pathogens (bacteria and viruses) and chemical toxins including both inorganics (e.g., metals) and organics (e.g., pesticides). Conventional water filters are commonly used in American households to remove water impurities and provide cleaner, more aesthetically pleasing drinking water.
However, there are many disadvantages that make these filters complex, difficult to use, and difficult to maintain, especially in developing countries. Typically, such filters are expensive, bulky, difficult to install and replace, and cumbersome to use. Thus, there remains a need to provide new and improved filtering devices.